


Emma Frost, the Naughty Queen of the Mutants

by Victor2K



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gay Sex, Gen, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Mutants, Orgy, PWP, Partial Mind Control, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuri, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: A Wolverine and the X-Men story where Emma Frost decides to use her 'tricks' to become the ruler of the mutants.What consist on these tricks? What about sex non-stop...
Relationships: Multiple Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Wolverine and the X-Men – Emma Frost, the Naughty Queen of the Mutants  
By Victor2K

There was something in the air at the Xavier’s School for Gifted Children that day. Actually because it wasn’t an ordinary day there. And it wouldn’t be even an ordinary night for the ones attending there.

Several of the most powerful and known mutants around the globe were invited by one of the School’s teachers, Emma Frost, for a ‘meeting’ addressing several concerns over the possibility of the powerful entity known as Apocalypse would mean the end of the world for them and the rest of the people.

Actually, that was the reason that was sold to the world. But Emma had a more ‘perverse’ reason for the blonde psychic to make an invitation like that. That reason was more linked to her own desires to anything else concerning mutant welfare.

The one informally known as the White Queen had a wicked plan for all of them. Since being one of the stalwarts of Hellfire Club, Emma had a burning sexual desire that overcame even the sturdiness and rigidity of her mind powers. It wasn’t something who bothered her, actually being handy when she needed to use them for her own gain.

During the years, men and women weren’t hard to let her have them, but since moving to the school, she found out sometimes things were to be hard if she wanted to have sex. Immediately she set her eyes on Scott Summers, one of the most brilliant alumni from Xavier and known among the X-Men brethren as ‘Cyclops’. They lived some sort of on-off relationship mostly because of his hesitation to forget his feelings for his colleague Jean Grey.

Alternatives were, such as Logan, the Canadian enforcer with the alias of Wolverine and Ororo Munroe, which went by the alias of Storm. Emma hadn’t much to complain with the offer around, but she desired more. Her sexual drive needed to be filled 24/7 and the blonde mutant had a need to find somebody to make her pleased and feed her with sex.

But the things change. And Emma Frost was tired to see there wasn’t any progress to ‘cure’ the fire burning inside her. The White Queen decided to take a drastic measure to make sure she wouldn’t be any more with shortage of people to have. Then the orgy idea came. A risky idea, but that would kill two birds with one stone.

The ‘purpose’ of the meeting was to try to set an alliance between the various mutant factions to try to fight whoever was against the mutantdom, be Apocalypse, MRD or whatever else. The idea of an alliance was pitched many times in the past, but never past from even being planned. With the mutants fractioned between several camps and other’s loyalty switching as much as they could survive, it was difficult to reunite, let’s see, the X-Men, Magneto and the Brotherhood of Evil at the same place to fight against the ones who want to get rid of mutants.

It was a hard idea, but given the fact peril loomed their existence, there was need to take a stance. Nobody, however, wanted to suggest that without opening wounds that time didn’t heal within the mutant community. 

Enter Emma Frost, the White Queen…

To her, mutant unity could suit her both needs. She could finally have their control and have all of them as ‘sexual pets’ and also become the leader of a rebellion against the ones who were to end their existence. At the beginning, she quite benefited from the issues among camps, but then she noticed that, mutants being apart, things were to get complicated in order to be alive. Therefore, she needed to keep them together but under her watch.

And how she needed to do it? What about non-stop sex between them?

Emma began to use her powers to plan the night who was about to change everything. She needed to find a way to, if not mind control them, make their minds ‘suggest’ to forget some ideas toward collaboration and replace with others who allowed them to team with each other without constraints. And what would better than sex to make things easier?

It was a risky plan, but the White Queen had every reason to pursue it. And that night was the perfect moment to see how much powerful she was to reunite mutants to her command.

“This is the day. Now they all will know who Emma Frost is! Nobody will challenge the White Queen anymore! I will be the Queen of the Mutants!”

***

Nine o’clock and the meeting room of Xavier’s School was completely packed. The room was filled with the who’s who of mutantdom, people who wouldn’t be together in the same room even if Professor X begged them to it. Now, they were all there, soon to be at the palm of the White Queen’s hands.

The X-Men where wholly represented there, besides the hostess Emma Frost. Cyclops, Storm, Jean Gray, Kitty ‘Shadowcat’ Pryde, Kurt ‘Nightcrawler’ Wagner, Hank ‘Beast’ McCoy, Anne-Marie aka Rogue and Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus. Magneto was there too, with his children the Maximoffs (Pietro ‘Quicksilver’ and Wanda ‘Scarlet Witch’ and also Lorna Dane, who went by the alias of Polaris). Forge and Iceman were also part of the meeting.

Neena ‘Domino’ Thurman, a former member of the Brotherhood of Evil and now X-Men’s ally (and Rogue’s close friend), was there as well. Sebastian Shaw and Selene, Emma’s mates at the Hellfire Club, also attended the meeting, as other famous mutants that will be listed.

The mischevious shape shifter Mystique, Raven Darkholme’s alias, was there as well. Remy ‘Gambit’ LeBeau, Alisson ‘Dazzler’ Blaire, Clarice ‘Blink’ Ferguson, St. John ‘Pyro’ Allardyce, Sarah ‘Scanner’ Ryall, Sooraya ‘Dust’ Qadir, Elizabeth ‘Psylock’ Braddock, Tabitha ‘Boom Boom’ Smith, Warren ‘Angel’ Worthington III, Vertigo, Arclight and even Mister Sinister was attending the meeting as well!

Emma handpicked all these names because they were powerful enough to be a reckoning force to protect mutants from their enemies. But they were all most attractive men and women the White Queen found to be her ‘sex slaves’. A roster that surely made the blonde cream herself in expectation for what was to come.

While all these mutants were waiting for Emma to come, the Hellfire Club standout was at another room getting herself ready. With her white cape, top and pants, the psychic took a sip of a glass of wine with a grin while seeing her reflection at a mirror. She had everything ready to take over the reigns there.

“Finally, the day came… now it’s time to show who runs the things here”

When people began to make noises and question why it was getting too long to begin, from behind a curtain… there was the night’s hostess! Emma took her way to a podium, with that glass of wine at one of her hands. That glass was to be one of the ‘weapons’ to trick the minds of the attendees.

It was nonetheless a ‘show’, but Emma wasn’t there to be discrete. The apparent lavishness of the act was a ploy for what the blonde mutant really wanted, and who was less than ‘mutant unity’ than other issues.

“There you are!”, a completely annoyed Logan yelled when Emma took the stage. “Why are you trying to make your little show here, Frost?”

“Yeah!”, other mutant raised his voice. “Cut that shit!”

“Why you played this, Emma?”, was another voice to protest the entrance of the psychic woman.

Then one voice came out and the room’s environment got easily raucous. The blonde mutant quickly gained the edge on the audience before her plan was over on the spot.

“ENOUGH! BE QUIET YOU ALL!”

Emma’s order resulted on a silent room, all eyes at the longhaired blonde, who oversaw the assembled mutant audience with reproving eyes to the bunch. It was time for her to take the center stage.

“Ahem… I would like to thank you all for being here today. It was a herculean job to summon you all here, because I know not every of you is friends to each other”, Emma began to speak. “But I do think that, in moments of dire, I think we all need to put our differences aside for our survival, my dear mutants”

She took a sip at the wine glass and the slightly rubbed the tip of her middle finger at the glass’ rim. It wasn’t a rub done only as cosmetic issue, but it was the first step of how she could bring mutants to her feet. Everything had to be done without showing her true colors to the corps. And then continued her speech.

“As you all know, we’ve been fighting each other a lot recently. I know, as all of you are aware, we’ve been through very dangerous times, from MRD’s hunt on us to enemies from the same blood like us who wants to wipe our entire race. I have to say that it’s time for us to take a stance on it. It came the time for us to take a stance and unite!”

“It’s ironic this comes from your mouth, Emma! Since you are behind some of our past ills”, Colossus was quick to make a reply about Emma’s supposed call to action.

“You? Emma Frost? Talking about unity? Gimme a break!”,, Domino was the next to contest it, followed by another raucous moment from the other mutants, trying to contest Emma, who did not flinch nor tried to act bully.

“I know I’ve been guilty to some of the issues that plague our race, our lifestyle. I am aware that not many of you would like to have my as an ally, and I will understand it. But since what happened with Professor X, we have a lack of leadership among mutants. Like it or not to some, he was the rock who kept the things together between us. And now he can’t be here to do that and guide us”, Emma stood firm on her speech, as she tried to work on the minds of the invitees using every trick she had on her bag. The glass rim rubbing, the posture, gestures, voice… everything was there to give her the edge. 

“And you called us because of what exactly?” Rogue was another to scoff the White Queen.

“What I am proposing here my dear is that we leave behind all our issues with each other and unite together against our enemies. Mutant life was never so threatened as now, with Apocalypse doing a comeback to haunt us and other threats. We should make peace together and rally behind the mutant ideology. The pride of what we are, my fellows. And I am here to propose to guide you in this moment of coming hardship to all of us”

After Emma said that, the buzz began. There were laughter, rage, baffled people and everything else. The mutants did not believe on what they hard. Emma Frost telling she is the perfect leader to guide the mutants was, to some, a very unfunny joke.

“I understand you feel strange because this idea comes from me, but I am the most qualified here to take Professor X’s mantle”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Emma Frost leading us? Never!”, Logan protested

“Why you don’t want her to lead us, Wolverine?”, Selene replied the Canadian. “She was the one who wants us to be alive and she wants to sacrifice us for that!”

“Look who’s talking”, scoffed Angel.

“What do you want, kid?”. Sebastian stood up in threatening mood eyeing Warren.

Soon, one mutant and then the other took sides and the buzz became somehow a heated discussion between sides. There were the ones who violently disagree with the White Queen’s idea to be the leader. Others were less adamant on their opposition and there were even the others who wanted Emma to take the stance for their race. And it was a former rival from Ms. Frost who decided to defend her.

“Mutants, calm down, please!”, Jean Grey stood trying to cool off the arguments to no avail. Seeing that didn’t work, she used her powers to move a chair to the center of the room and threw her with the biggest strength her mind could find. The noise was enough for all parties to stop the arguments and the redhead to make her plea in Emma’s name.

“Now that I’ve got your attention, ladies and gentlemen… Well, everyone here knows that me and Emma and not the best of friends but we aren’t either enemies. I understand what you feel about her and sometimes your feelings about it is the same, but still I want you as well to understand her and give the support she deserves. Almost nobody here wants to guide us, everybody seems to argue and fight. Could you please listen to her?”, Jean said.

“Jean, are you sure it’s the correct choice?”, Scott questioned his girlfriend.

“Sorry, Scott. But I am here talking for all the mutants of this world, so as Emma. If she wants to put herself on the line to protect us, I don’t want to disagree with her”, the redhead said.

“If you she says what she means and she means it well, there is no reason for us to disagree”, Storm added her voice favoring her teammate.

“You should be crazy that I am going to follow you, Emma Frost, as my leader”, was Magneto’s view, being him quiet so far.

“I admit that I am not the one you expected to lead you people, but you don’t need to act like this. We are to be united, not separated!”, the blonde mutant argued again, seeing Jean’s plead fell to deaf ears.

“Easy for you to say”, pointed Wanda, other who seemed to not be all in the White Queen’s plan.

“I see… you are all doubting that I can be the best role model to lead you people to peace and prosperity”, the Hellfire Club standout said, feeling herself put off by not being welcomed with unanimous support. “But still I have a way to show you that I am capable to be the one who will lead you”

“How?”, argued Mystique. “How the almighty Emma Frost will win the opposition of most of the mutants to be their ‘queen’”

“I know a way, Raven”

“If that’s so, tell us what is this wicked damned way you have, Frost!”

“I will… beginning it right now”

After Emma said that, she remained in silence for about one, two or even three minutes, depending on how you could count the time she spent glancing a platitude of mutants who, in normal conditions would hate and kill each other, but the extraordinary situation they were brought them together.

Little they knew the silence was intentional by Miss Frost’s side. The time she spent looking at these mutants was to her to begin the work of quite ‘hypnotizing’ them. It was not quite mind control, but a way to make them acknowledge slowly that she was to be their leader and how she would make them fall at her feet.

“Are you going to remain silent or are you going to say something, Frost?”, protested Pietro.

“Actually I was thinking on how to convince you about my plans”

Once again she eyed the audience meeting in front of her, scouting a possible ‘guinea pig’ to demonstrate her leadership power. And, as if obvious at is seemed, the ‘victim’ the White Queen was a very well-known acquaintance of hers, Scott.

“Scott, I want you to come here to help me to convince you about my goodwill to help the entire mutantdom in this very dire moment”, the blonde said in very ‘soft demanding way’.

Beside his girlfriend Jean, the one known as Cyclops looked at her at the same time the redhead looked at him and the entire audience, knowing about the past flings between them. And his attitude towards Emma’s call was not to just stare at her while sitting down.

“Scott? I asked you a favor. I want you to help me to convince those who don’t believe in me about intentions”, once again the longhaired blond tried to summon her former lover to the stage.

“Uh… Emma.. I…”, the shorthaired redhead man wanted to dismiss him from doing that, because Jean was looking not quite good to him because of that, but Emma once again was emphatic on her call.

“Scott! I am giving you an order!”, Emma now directed her eyes saying those words in a very dominant way over Mr. Summers

“You do not give orders to him, Emma! He is not your slave”, Jean Grey protested.

“Shut up, Jean!”

As the beginning of a possible argument was to break something weird happened. Scott stood up, speechless and eyed to Emma Frost, before walking slowly to the stage there the Hellfire Club member gave her speech. The slow walk finished when getting closer to Emma, and nobody knew that was a part of the plan.

“I am very thankful for you to come, Scott. Now you know that I have to show them that I am a worthy leader for the mutant cause”  
“Yes, Emma”

Every mutant there eyed to the blonde and the redhead there, Cyclops and the White Queen being whole attention of the audience. What they were to watch would change their lives forever.

“Scott, darling, do you allow me to show you how I want the mutants to know that I should lead them to victory?”, the blonde asked with quite a naughty look, much to Jean’s chagrin.

“H-How do you will show?”

Right after the questioned Emma Frost, she gave him a very passionate kiss. No one could believe in what they were watching there. Not even Jean, Scott’s girlfriend, who was shocked to watch her man be kissed for the one he had an affair back in the days.

“What the fuck is going on?”, Wolverine asked as he watched the kiss.

“Emma, what the fuck are you thinking you are doing?”, questioned Rogue.

“Just what I think we should be doing instead of waging war against each other, people”, Emma said after breaking the kiss and before once again their mouths and tongues met, now Scott at her full control and answering the kiss.

“Scott! No!”

The redhead mutant girl tried to go against, but Storm, sitting behind her, held her to her seat. She whispered in her ear that she should let it go, and there was more to come.

Every mutant now paid attention to when Emma’s hand began to unzip Cyclops’ hands and began to touch his dick. Suddenly everybody there didn’t have words, just eyes to see the bold act from the White Queen, not strange to such kinkiness. Her hands stroke his cock while they kissed, showing some burning passion.

Jean was speechless as well and even if she wanted, perhaps the setting Emma Frost made for that kept her static as she saw the blonde knee in front of her man and begin to suck his dick, stunning the entire audience with that.

“What in the fuck she is doing?”

“I don’t know, but I think I am getting hard…”

Her plan showed promise as she sucked Scott’s dick, him standing there watching and moaning as the blonde seductress gave him a blowjob. As soon as what the blonde wanted him to do, he placed his hand on her head and slowly guided with it her sucking,

“Ohhh… Emmma”

“I missed your cock so much Scott”

Meanwhile, a chain reaction began to built, as it was another part of Emma’s tricks to bring the entire mutantdom to her powers. One began to masturbate himself by seeing that scene, then other began to it and soon, even the women touched themselves. Jean, even if she didn’t understood a lot, cave in to that.

*Perfect* Emma grinned as she deepthroated Scott and saw the people touching themselves while she did it. It was all part of the plan and there was the need to step into the next part of her mission.

“My children, rejoice yourselves into the mansion of pleasures. The only way to get us together is through uniting our bodies together!”, the blonde cried out to the other mutants, who answered by eyeing each other and beginning to kiss and stuff.

Storm caught Jean and kissed the redhead without asking or saying a word, as virtually everybody there. Men with men, women with women, men with men, nobody asked why they were doing it, just wanted and went for it. All what Emma wished to happen.

“Now, my children, time to surrender to the carnal pleasures! Let’s unite together and save the world!”

“Yes, Queen Emma!”

It was some sort of hypnosis, but it was all what they wanted to speak. Hearing them calling her ‘queen’ delighted the blonde. Now, she was to show that sex could bring mutants together in every way possible…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mutants begin to get into lustful mode. Don't surprise yourself with the stuff you will see in this chapter and the other ones

CHAPTER 02 (The Party Begins)

TAGS: M/F, M/M/ F/F, M/M/M, M/M/F, M/F/F, M/M/F/F, inc, oral, kissing, 69

Everyone inside that room began to ask themselves why they were doing that, but none of them were protesting it. It was just a curiosity of, why all of the sudden, they began to feel the hots for each other and kissing and stripping.

For Rogue, that feeling was the biggest intrigue of all. When she found herself kissing Domino in the lips, her eyes widen because Neena didn’t got depowered or dead by the touch of the mutant, which would happen in a normal situation. But that wasn’t a normal situation and she knew pretty well.

“What the hell! What am I doing? What is…”

Before she tried to find any explanation or even ask, Emma used her mind to explain the Xavier School attendant what was happening to her and why she was finally to enjoy a kiss (from a girl!)

“Well, think that it’s a gift for you, my dear Rogue. You can enjoy those pleasures as much as any of us, my dear. And we were all eager to enjoy you too”  
She accepted that and continued to kiss the busty mercenary, them being friends for long time. By their side, Rogue’s usual boyfriend, Gambit, already took his cock off and began to touch himself seeing that wonderful view.

“Eez wonderful view, ladiez”, said the French-accented thief.

To not lose anything that was going on there, at the podium, Emma Frost continued to suck Cyclops’ dick, him trying to hide any embarrassment, but the action the White Queen did to every person inside the room quite killed any ‘shame’ him or anybody would have.

“Suck my cock… suck it, you bitch! I know you like it, Emma!”

‘Hmmm… ohh… make me your bitch, Scottie! I want to be your bitch!”

Language you might not get used from those mutants, but it was what lust brought to them during that moment. Scott enjoyed Emma’s experienced mouth giving all what she could to please the guy who brought those ‘shivers’ for her.

Jean Grey, his girlfriend, now had ‘forgotten’ him, being amused with a make-out session with her teammate storm. Ororo put the redhead against the wall, as already the two lady mutants were getting rid of their clothes and the white-haired weather sorceress trying to plunge her fingers inside the psychic’s pussy.

“If I ever told I never thought you were a hottie, Jean, I would be lying”

“Funny… I also had the hots for you, but never admitted it…”

Free of their fears, the two X-Ladies were ready to begin what they were to do, as much as Rogue, now sandwiched between her boyfriend Gambit and her lover Domino, with the two not wasting time to kiss and seduce the Southerner mutant.

“Hmmm… two… all for me? Gawd, what I did to get this?”

Meanwhile, there were plenty of scenes around and all must need to get described. Wolverine, always the silent and lone wolf of the team, got a kitten for himself. Actually, Kitty Pryde was that ‘feline’, with Shadowcat unzipping the rude Canadians pants and paying her dues with a very pleasurable blowjob.

“Uhhh… Kitty… Ahhhhhhhh!”

Nightcrawler just observed the scene before the blue-skinned mutant joined, unzipping his uniform and offering his schlong for the self-phasing girl to suck. And as if it wasn’t an ‘odd’ weather inside that meeting room, something quite unthinkable happens: him and Logan kissing each other! It wasn’t any dream or an odd fantasy: the Canadian was making out with the fellow male mutant and showing her was into men as well

“What is this going on? What am I doing this? And why I like it?”, Logan thought to himself as kissing Kurt and having Kitty sucking both manhoods at the same time, getting wet with the bisexuality exposure happing before her eyes. Odd, but…  
In another corner of the room (which was quite bigger enough to seat them all), Magneto was also a target of early sexual delight. That one had also an oddity because the people ‘hounding’ him for that were the members of his family, his three children.

Scarlet Witch, Polaris and Quicksilver took turns on sucking their father’s dick and then kissed each other as well. You might wonder what was inside Erik Magnus Lensherr’s mind, a man whose sex drive was a mystery to everyone and was being shown for a large audience of fellow mutants. He didn’t wanted to ask, nor Wanda, Pietro or Lorna. Just to enjoy whatever was to happen.

If you are keeping the score of the commencing orgy, there were plenty of scenes. Colossus was getting his metallic dick sucked by Boom Boom at a closer corner than Grey/Munroe’s lesbian scene, which wasn’t too far from another girl-girl exhibition between Psylocke and Dazzler, making out and mashing their tits against each other.

Scanner and Blink stripped off Arclight and put him against the wall as they kissed and licked his body until finding to where they wanted to taste, his dick. Sebastian Shaw and Selene had a girl for themselves, her being Vertigo, with both Hellfire Club standouts licking the green-haired girl’s tits.

The guys also had fun for themselves, Iceman getting Pyro to suck his dick and Beast behind him and licking his neck, something that was exciting for any lover of the sexual activities between men. Forge and Angel went for Dust’s holes, licking her pussy and ass, with her even not making any remark about how that was different from what her culture taught her. Finishing it, Mister Sinister and Mystique were doing a 69.

Emma was getting what she wanted, but she wanted to find out if her new ‘subjects’ had anything enjoyable in their own pleasures. For that, she had to make them do it the longest she could to bring them closer in her own way. And to make it last, she had her own tricks…

“Come here, Emma… let me lick your pussy, you whore!”

The longhaired blonde was taken by the blind mutant to a table and had her legs open wide for Scott to smell and eat her cunt. As much pleasure she gave her lover in the minutes earlier, it was her turn to feel that delight for herself. As the redhead went to prove her sex, the White Queen turned to her ‘army’ of mutants taking clothes off and getting ready to fuck. Her victorious smile said everything about what was going on and what if she appreciated it or not.

“Don’t be shy, people… we are here to love each other and unite our people!”, Emma pleaded to the mutants.

The Hellfire Club leader began to moan loud while Scott went to put his tonguemarks into her slit. The situation was exactly what she wanted and the way she planned. Why complain about it?

“Ahh…. Scottie… Uhhh…”

“Ohhh… Emma… Ajhhh…”  
The respective couples and moresomes were already steamy, but they were still restrained to kissing and performances of oral sex, such as Iceman, now having to suck Hank McCoy’s large blue manhood as himself getting a fellatio from Pyro, as well we had Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe fingering each other as they kissed and warmed up their lesbian act.

The things happening inside that room were too many to talk even in their foreplay form. Everybody there was ready to get it on and they only needed an ‘okay’ from their ‘queen’ to finally pursue the sexual goals they wished. And they knew when after Cyclops stopped to eat Emma (at least for a while) and brandished his cock towards her drenched pussy.

“Come, Scottie darling. Come and fuck me, my dear Scott!”

As soon as the X-Men member jumped on her and started to slowly hump his blonde lover, things went to the point Emma Frost wished them to be… That will be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 03 - The Party is for Real Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally the mutant lewdness can begin... with a multitude of pairings to be done
> 
> And no one got left behind... thanks to Emma Frost

CHAPTER 03 (The Party is for Real I)

From that moment on, perhaps there was no turning point to any of them. Maybe they didn’t know it was the watershed moment for every mutant there and even the ones who didn’t attend that meeting. Only after the orgasms were said and done, they would have notice that, but until there…

Scott was on top of Emma, doing some sort of missionary position was the good all-around boy he was. But that wasn’t just the usual missionary most regular married couples do, it was different… Scott didn’t waste time to impose his pace at the blonde psychic, her with legs around Cyclops back, keeping him from leaving her.

“Emma, you can’t believe I dreamed to take you like this for long! I dreamed for this moment!”, the blind mutant uttered to his lover.

“Me too, Scottie! All these years and all I wanted from you was to do me like an animal! Please, fuck me Scottie!”, the White Queen’s answer.

“If you want it, you will take it, you slut!”

Maybe it wouldn’t be common words to hear from Scott Summers’ mouth. But if Emma’s ‘spell’ had to do something with it, it was all what he could say about the blonde. And knowing her, those words were far from bad names to call her anytime.

Cyclops mounted Emma Frost and pushed his manhood something between the ‘slow-medium’ pace, as he didn’t want to blow his load early, so as the blonde mutant queen. The right amount of strength to make it last enough for whenever they wished to.

“Ahhh! Uhhh! Uhhh Yeahhhh! Scottie! Scottie!”

“You didn’t want me, you slut? Take it! Take my cock inside you, Emma Frost!”

“Yess! Uhhhh! Give me all! Ahhhhh”

The shorthaired couldn’t be the best naughty talking guy in the world but surely the effects of what the White Queen made were just opening his mind to a world of things he never imagined to exist. Of course, he wouldn’t be the only one on that.

His girlfriend Jean Grey was being introduced as well to a similar world, but by another woman! Actually her teammate Storm, who found herself tired to use her fingers to please the redhead and did what every lusty lesbian has to do: go down and bury her mouth on wet pussy.

“Gosh… uhh… I can’t believe this is good…hmmm…”, Jean whispered while Ororo’s tongue caressed her slit.

The ebony X-Woman hid for long her lesbian fantasies, who were mostly involving her teammates. Every dream she had doing Jean, Rogue or whoever else was, until then, just a well hidden dirty thought for the times she was alone and there wasn’t anybody to comfort her. But life plays dirty tricks on anyone…

“Uhhh… hnm… your pussy is how I thought all these years, Jean… I finally have you all by myself and can’t stop wanting to eat you, dear”, Storm praised her friend’s cunt and lapped her like the ice-cream flavor she enjoyed the best.

The furious pace of the white-haired African’s tongue was enough to make Jean go ‘insane’ with delight at her first ‘official’ lesbian sex. Ororo, who had a quite small experience from other people she met in her past (and that, for now, doesn’t matter for the story plot), knew where to make the redhead psychic cream and wasn’t a woman to make half-hearted efforts on that.

Besides giving her another perspective at the sexual business, Storm’s pussylicking had another effect on Jean: kept the mutant for a while with her eyes away from her boyfriend doing another woman. Not that she was insanely jealous, but that other woman was Emma Frost after all and she was her ‘rival’ for Cyclops’ heart since day zero. At least Miss Grey would be pay attention to her own pleasure than begrudge on how she was left behind…

If Jean wanted to see sex in front of her, there was an open wide field of action even the kinkiest porn director could imagine. The first that hit attention was a threesome that wouldn’t happen the way it was until earlier. Gambit had himself fucking Rogue’s pussy while Domino, sitting at a table, had her legs open wide to welcome her friend to taste her snatch. To the Southerner, it was the thrilling sensation she longed to have, but her powers would deprive potential lovers from their lives if they pursued just a touch of her body. And her two sexual mates were as well enthusiastic about having all the fuckery with her.

“You don’ t know how much I fantasized with this… at least not with Gambit”, Neena commented while seeing Rogue’s pleasure on eating her while her boyfriend pushed his dick into her slit.

“You ain’t know anything about me as well, sugah!”, Rogue’s answer was brief yet said everything about it.

Both actually dreamed with the day the friendship could be unearthed to something different, like real love or just something lustful for two friends to do. Now, they could do it and the extra there was a guy as well for them to enjoy.

“Mon Dieu! Rogue… uh la la!”, Remy LeBeau had a few words about it

“Talk less, and fuck more dear!”

Of course the former thief wouldn’t say no to such order. He, as well, had a dream becoming true of having all the sex he wanted with Rogue, the woman he really was into but her powers could leave him, at ‘best’, incapacitated for a certain amount of time. Now that Emma quite ‘conceded’ her the blessing to actually enjoy the touch of people and give the same feeling as well, for now, if there was something to worry about, it was that it could end soon the fun.

Rogue moaned, squealed with pleasure while Gambit fucked her and loved when the kink to get her ass spanked revealed itself with him slapping her ass and her asking for more. Domino enjoyed the wild side of her friend as they kissed between the multi-colored hair mutant kept lapping the blue-ish skin’s slit.

“Hmmmm… Ohhh… Ahhh…”

“Oh yeahhh… it’s so good, the way I dreamed all this time”

That was one heck of a scene, but by their side, there was something that quite shocked anybody who knew the involved: there was Wolverine ramming Shadowcat in doggystyle position, and that was okay on all points of view. But the Canadian found himself at an awkward (at least for the standards of those who knew him pretty well) position: having Nightcrawler’s cock inside his mouth and giving Kurt a blowjob.

“I don’t know why, but I think I always wanted to get cock too!”, the always semi-quiet Logan now had a few words about it.

“I know this is forbidden, but God forgive me to indulge into the pleasures of flesh”, Nightcrawler commented on feeling Wolverine take a dig on another guy’s dick, mentioning his own upbringing.

Even for somebody who had a foot at the spiritual things of life, knew that, sometimes, fighting the temptation is hard. Kurt Wagner was one of them and knew he had to count with a talk with God about what he was doing, but maybe He could understand the reasons and the need of that.

And the blue-skinned mutant had to enjoy how Wolverine showed that he had much to ‘hide’ by the way the muscular lone wolf sucked his manhood. But there was somebody else, who enjoyed the scene as well as both of them, Kitty Pryde,

“I feel tremendously horny as I watch you two going at it, men”, Shadowcat teased.

“Had to know the little one was a kinky slut”, Logan remarked.

”Is there anything against a woman who enjoys bisexual men?”, the young mutant didn’t want to know her lovers to dislike her preferences.

“Never!”, Nightcrawler replied

“Then, fuck Logan’s mouth and make me fuck me! I need dick so much right now!”

Given what was going on and the reasons, there wasn’t anything those three would reject for a moment of pleasure. Kitty, Wolverine and Kurt were perhaps some of the luckiest mutants in the planet as they surrendered to the desire, thanks to Emma Frost.

If there was scenes that could shock if they happened in other circumstances, no other could be the meeting between Magneto and his children. Not only because it might answered the curiosity of many about his own sexuality, but people seeing him do stuff people never imagined he could join.

The foursome had Magneto doing Wanda in all fours while she kissed her sister Polaris in the middle, this one being rammed by Quicksilver. It was a scene nobody expected it would happen sooner or later, but here they were…

“Ohhh.. Father… Daddy! Fuck me!”

“Ahmmm… Uhhh.. Pietro! Ahhhhhhh!”

Scarlet Witch and Polaris were as well getting the track of what they were doing that day at the school. Even they didn’t expect finding themselves drilled, let alone by their father and brother! And as well having to know they also had a flare for each other. If wasn’t by Emma’s…

“Ohh… Wanda… my dear… you are so good!”, these worlds showed Mr. Lensherr wasn’t yet used to be the usual dirty-word user.

“Father… have my pussy… ohh… Dad, fuck me good!”

“Lorna… ahh.. wiggle that ass! Ahhhh! You are a slut, Lorna!”, Pietro, on other hand, had a handle on that.

“Ahhh… Pietro… Pietro… Uhh…”

With a firm grip, Erik Magnus Lensherr put his hold at the redhead’s butt, getting the control of the situation. In his mind, mostly between the blurry memories of his struggles with mutant situation, he couldn’t remember much the last time he had such opportunity. 

Then it was Pietro, who was perhaps the fastest mutant alive, but who didn’t want to hurt too much his green-haired sister and took care of his pace while pounding Polaris’ slit. Unlike his father, he had a freer mind to pursue the carnal love he needed sometimes to enjoy.

The girls kissed, caressed and shared their moments with each other and the men followed suit, arranging a moment where father and son also showed that love. The ‘Magneto Family’ broke every single barrier they had, and were many as well they had to broke.

“Daddy, fuck me! Ahhhhh! Fuck me!”

“Ahhhh! Pietro…”

Soon, the two sisters got themselves in a sixty-nine, while Quicksilver found himself with this butt rammed by his father. Being in all fours, the white-haired runner found as fast as he could race the delights buttfucking would deliver to him,

“My ass! Ahhhhhhhh! Father! Uhhhhhhhh!”

“I still don’t believe I am doing my own children, but I can’t believe as well this is so good!”

Unbelievable to him and even to Pietro, gay anal sex maybe wasn’t too off the charts for both, but putting two men to do each other was quite too much for any. However, we need to remember the situation they were in wasn’t the usual. Emma’s ‘power’ over them managed to liberate anything that held them back on lust. Then, they only had to thank the White Queen for that

For girls, is ‘easier’ to have them to surrender to lesbian desires, Lorna Dane and Wanda Maximoff were proof of that. The two sisters’s pussies burned with horniness and found their respective mouths and tongues to soothe that. Both weren’t strange to the pleasure only women can give to other, as anybody could see.

“Ohhh… Wanda… I will have to confess I dreamed with this for so long…”

“Me too, Lorna… I don’t know why, but I always wanted to eat your pussy”

The scene with Magneto and his children was interesting, as the pairings and moresomes shown so far. But what about the others?

Then, there we go with them! 

Lying on the ground, Colossus welcomed Boom Boom’s pussy with his massive metallic penis. The blonde quickly went ‘bonkers’ with such experience, getting filled by a dick that wasn’t ‘human’ and having a man who had quite super strength was a prize to an aroused girl like she was.

“You American girls are all hot! I always told you were sluts!”

“I always wanted to be your slut, Piotr.. ahh… Ohhhh””

Mr. Rasputin slowly began to plow his lover, but then both got into a harmony that produced a large amount of delight among them. They weren’t the only ones, and sometimes love knows no boundaries, especially if they are the ones set by sexuality.

Take Psylocke, for example. The British ninja found herself dealing with Dazzler’s tongue between her legs, moaning like a musician of pleasure (needed joke Allison Blaire being a pop singer). The popstar knew how to delight women like Betsy Braddock and the longhaired couldn’t complain.

“You know how much I always wanted to fuck you, Allison”

“Are you a mind reader, Betsy? Because I always felt the hots for you, dear”

The blonde wasn’t holding back with her oral prowess, lapping and making her lover squeal with delight. By their side, Arclight laid Blink sideways and began to plow her anus with enviable rhythm for the magenta-colored teleporting extraordinaire. To add something, Scanner was behind the guy, licking and probing with a finger Arclight’s butt.

“Gosh! I didn’t know how good it is to fuck my ass and get mine done in return…”

Pyro was in the middle of some guy-guy business, giving Iceman head and now having Beast getting his massive furry manhood to pierce his butthole. His cock was hard as cock, himself touching as he tasted the coldness of Bobby’s penis and the strength of Hank’s inside his butthole.

“Never wished to fuck an ass like that, Bobbie?”

“I always wanted to have him, but I was afraid he didn’t want it”

Straight, lesbian, gay, bi… there was for everybody. The two Hellfire Club remaining standouts. Sebastian Shaw and Selene, had Vertigo for themselves, her in the middle of something very interesting. There, Shaw’s cock plowing her pussy and herself tasting the ‘vampiresque’ brunette’s cunt. 

“I love when we bring friends to play. Don’t you think, Sebastian?”

“I always wanted to fuck this bitch, but she always teased me… now she is ours!”

“If you asked, I would be with you ages ago, I always had a crush for you guys”

Mister Sinister put Mystique against the wall, himself showing that even him not being the handsomest nor the trustworthy of them all, but still one whose hidden libido could be unearthed as well. Calling all the ‘bad name’ Raven liked to hear while fucked, he pushed his manhood into the blueskinned redhead’s pussy and ass, switching holes with prowess.

Then, Dusk found herself getting double-penetrated. Angel getting his rod inside Sooraya’s pussy and Forge getting her ass filled. Both men never had any kind of prejudice against anything if its love and sexual matters, neither she was. Therefore, nothing to complain about it.

Sex was the only thing they wanted to do, Emma’s strategy paying good so far. The blonde psychic mutant didn’t hold back on her fantasies while Scott’s body was on top of hers and himself pushing hard his dick inside her hungry pussy. The White Queen, already victorious, moaned of delight begging for her lover to take her to the higher places.

“Scotty! Ahhhhhh! My God! Scott!”

The shorthaired Xavier School’s pupil never held back and brought to his former girlfriend the delight she wanted. It would be almost a never ending day for the entire collective of horny mutants, and Emma was now thinking to spice up the things even more between her and Cyclops.


End file.
